pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Whistle
(☆) 243 (☆☆) (170 on sale) (☆☆) |Level Required0 = *17 (☆) *22 (☆☆) |released = 11.1.0 |Damage1 =45 |Duration1 =8 |Cooldown1 =45 }} The Dragon Whistle is a Throwing gadget introduced in the 11.1.0 update. Appearance It is a shining golden dragon head. The horns are cyan blue. The eyes are blood red. It also is shiny. The dragon it summons is similar to the Dragon in Campaign. Combat Unlike most throwing gadgets, ironically, the player doesn't throw the Dragon Whistle. Instead, when used they would immediately emit a transparent, bright yellow dragon flies in a straight line in front of the player, causing damage to whoever and whatever it hits. If it does not kill the player, it gives a burning effect. It lasts for around a second. Strategy Tips * Use it at players that are in one line. * Its range is horizontal and the length of the dragon's flight despite the actual damage covering that distance instantaneously. * It has large area damage below where the dragon flies. * Slightly damage the player before sending the dragon allows it to one-shot kill, as a dragon kill gives more points than a headshot. * The dragon summoned by this Gadget can travel through walls, so try using it to catch enemies retreating behind walls off-guard. * The dragon sets targets on fire, so if they get hit, they'll begin to take extra damage. It can even kill enemies with the burning effect. * This Gadget has an attribute similar to wall-break, so shooting this down a corridor with multiple enemies can deal damage to all of them. Counters * Pick off its users from ranges the Dragon cannot reach from the ground, such as in the air. Bring a Jetpack or a rocket-jumping weapon with you if needed. * Avoid being horizontal with them as much as possible as it is instantaneous and difficult to dodge. * Due to the fact that dodging this Dragon is very difficult, it's best to have a good amount of armor as it can do huge damage. However, it isn't enough to one-shot max armored players. * Use the Disabler to prevent users from activating this gadget for eight seconds. Use this opportunity to either get away or kill them. * Pair a Resurrection with you in case you're one-shot by the Dragon, using your revival to either escape or attempt to kill the user whom had used the Whistle. * The Dragon Whistle has a 45-second cooldown, so try killing enemy players that use it before the gadget can be used again. Trivia * The summoned dragon has a very similar model to the Dragon from Campaign and Minecraft. * It is similar to Hanzo's ultimate from Overwatch. * Due to a bug allowing its grade to be seen, it has the grade of . * Despite being labeled as a Throwing gadget, you're not technically throwing anything. Instead, you are simply summoning a dragon to attack. * FOr some players, whenever they use the Dragon Whistle, the app just stops and their phone crashes. Category:Gadgets Category:Throwing Category:Area Damage Category:Burning Category:Lucky Chest Category:Themed Category:Legendary